


Listening, For Once

by uzumagay



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Ian, M/M, an au where ian actually accepts things and they make it better, but not really, caretaker mickey sort of, set after the psych ward and baby incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumagay/pseuds/uzumagay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian takes his meds without Mickey reminding him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listening, For Once

**Author's Note:**

> i just want mickey and ian to be happy  
> okay so they're at ian's house in the morning

“Did you take your meds?”

The words startled Ian a bit, and he looked up to see Mickey standing in front of the stairs, looking over at him on the table where he had been writing in a notebook. It was a habit he had during his mania, scribbling down ideas day and night, and he enjoyed it a lot then. When his therapist said that keeping a journal would help, Ian decided to take it up. 

“Yeah, I took them before you woke up,” Ian smiled, watching him go over to the kitchen, turning around in his chair. “No coffee either.” he said, holding up the cup of tea he had instead of the coffee. 

Mickey nodded, smiling at the words. “That’s a whole fuckin’ week now, jeez,” he laughed, looking up at Ian in the chair. “Didn’t have to remind you once.”

“I’m not used to doing it,” he said, going over and wrapping his arms around Mickey’s waist as he got himself some cereal. “But you reminding me for a month straight hammered it into me. Finally getting the hang of it.”

“It better fuckin’ have,” Mickey nodded again, proud of himself for being able to get Ian into the habit of taking his lithium each morning and night. He poured the milk into the bowl of cereal, looking back for a moment. “Is it doing anything for you?” he asked curiously, not having much of an idea how it worked. He researched what he could on the disorder and the medication, but he had never been very book smart.

“I can feel a difference,” Ian said honestly, liking the feeling a little bit, nodding behind him. “Don’t feel really up or really down,” he explained, resting his head on Mickey’s shoulder. “A good middle.”

Mickey turned around in his arms, pulling Ian’s face down and kissing his mouth, keeping his hand on Ian’s face as he did. Ian pressed happily into it, hands coming up to rest in his hair now as they kissed. It went on for a few moments before Mickey pulled away, pressing their foreheads together, his eyes still shut as he calmed his breath.

Ian smiled at Mickey’s face, running his hand down to his cheek and lightly brushing his fingers over it. 

“Sex is still allowed on lithium, right?” Ian asked, his voice light with teasing, making Mickey snort and open his eyes as Ian ran his free hand down Mickey's back

“It better fuckin’ be.” 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short but cry with me or request more stuff at on uzumagay.tumblr.com


End file.
